


Rulebook

by TheWorldIsYou13



Series: The Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: 'She was intoxicating and he was hooked...'





	Rulebook

Sex wasn’t something he made a habit of doing, certainly not with those he travelled with. He had made it a rule that he would never have any form of sexual contact with his companions. And it had worked.

Until now, that is.

He wasn’t sure what it was about her which made him want to chuck his mental rulebook out of the metaphorical window, but he did the moment his lips met hers.

She was intoxicating and he was hooked. And as he sunk into her for the first time, the rulebook was forgotten.

He’ll find it tomorrow.

Maybe.


End file.
